Pokémon Adventures: The Four Beginnings
by PocketSnails
Summary: Leaf Green was just a normal girl. She never asked for anything in particular, just a good life. Now, Professor Oak has called upon her, her brother Red Green, their neighbor Blue Oak, and the new person in town Danny Yellow to take up Pokémon and become trainers. With her new Bulbasaur by her side, Leaf now has one goal in mind: To be the very best, like no one ever was.,,
1. Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow

**Pokémon Adventures: Kanto – Chapter I: Red, Blue, Green, &amp; Yellow**

"I'm gonna beat you there Blue Oak! I'm gonna get to pick my Pokémon first!"

"No you're not Red, I'm gonna! And for the millionth time, call me Gary damn it!"

I sighed as I watched my little brother and his 'friend' – more like enemy it seems nowadays – running down the street toward the lab I was waiting outside. The great Professor Oak had chosen the three of us to receive Pokémon today. School had just let out last week, and my little Red would be starting high school in the fall. My, they grow up fast. I'll be a junior, and Blue – or Gary, I guess – will be starting high school as well. I sighed again as they bumped into me.

"Hey, watch it you little twerps! Haven't you heard of ladies first?" I said as they stood up.

"Sorry Leaf. It's Gary's fault!"

"No it isn't Red!"

"I don't care whose damn fault it is, can we just get it the lab so you two will quit arguing for the love of Pokémon!"

They paused, and the door suddenly opened and I twirled around, walking in with them following me.

"Good morning professor! We're here!" I said trying to act chipper.

"Ah, good morning Leaf!" He said, smiling. "And good morning to you boys as well." He said looking at Red and Gary.

"Good morning professor." My brother responded.

"Hmph. Morning gramps, I guess." Gary said.

I gave him an angry look, the way he treated his grandfather - his only family aside from his sister - disgusted me.

"Anyways professor, we came here to receive our Pokémon, as you requested." I informed him.

"Oh yes, goodie! Follow me you three!" He said, all cheery.

We followed him through the lab and arrived at the back, where we saw a cylindrical machine. Professor Oak pressed a button and the upper part of the machine opened, revealing three Pokéballs in a triangular layout, and a domed section about the size of the top of a Pokéball in the center.

"These," the professor began, "are the only Pokémon I have left after all these years."

He tapped his tablet and on a large screen over the machine, a green plant animal creature appeared on it.

"Bulbasaur, the plant Pokémon."

He tapped the tablet and an orange lizard looking creature with fire on its tail showed up. "Charmander, the fire Pokémon."

He tapped the tablet a third time, and a blue turtle appeared. "And finally, Squirtle, the water Pokémon. These three are the traditional starter Pokémon here in Kanto. Now I believe in ladies first, so Leaf, you can choose, but before you do, I must show yo-"

"I already know my choice professor, no need to continue." I said, interrupting him and grabbing a Pokéball and holding it in my hand. I then took a deep breath.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" I yelled tossing the Pokéball into the air, watching as it popped open and a red beam flew out, Bulbasaur materializing before us.

"Bulbasaur!" The Pokémon said happily.

"Aw, you're so cute!" I said grabbing it and hugging it. Out of the corner of my eye, I say Gary reaching for a Pokéball, but Red grabbed it before him.

"I know what you're planning Blue, and it's not gonna work." I heard my brother say.

"Charmander, I choose you!" He yelled out, and the little lizard appeared before him.

"Hmph. You're stupid Red. We all know you're my true rival. And since you chose fire, I'll choose water.! Squirtle, let's go!" Gary yelled as the turtle appeared before him.

"Look, there really is something you should all know!" Professor Oak yelled.

"What?" We all asked in unison.

"Sorry I'm so late professor!" We heard a voice apologizing, and saw a boy running in, he looked young. I didn't get a good look at him until he walked up to the professor and stopped. He wore baggy clothing, had light skin similar to mine, piercing brown eyes, and blond hair mostly covered up by a straw hat.

"Oh, it's okay Danny. You'll still get a Pokémon like everyone else did." The professor said. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Danny Yellow, he just moved here a week ago. He's sixteen, but he'll be turning seventeen and be in your class next semester Leaf."

I sighed. New guy…and he's around the same age as me, that's a surprise.

"Well, I'm Leaf Green." I said, deciding to be polite. "And this is my little brother, Red." I said gesturing to him.

"And I'm Gary Motherfuc-"

"BLUE OAK YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH OR ELSE!" The professor screamed at his grandson.

"Gah! Sorry, it's Blue Oak, but I prefer to be called Gary."

"Wait professor," I began, realizing something, "how's Danny gonna get a Pokémon? We already took all three."

The professor beamed and tapped on his tablet once more, and the center of the machine opened and a Pokéball rose up, and at the same time a yellow mouse-like creature appeared on the screen.

"This is what I was trying to tell you three. Danny, this is Pikachu, the electric Pokémon, and she is your starter."

"Wow, thanks professor!" Danny said as he picked up Pikachu, immediately getting shocked by her.

"Ahhhh!" Danny screamed like a girl until the professor was able to return Pikachu.

"Sorry, she's not the best with humans. If you spend time with her though, she'll warm up."

"Thanks for the advice professor." Danny said, tired from the shock.

"Hey Red!" Gary said. "Let's go outside and have a battle!"

My brother stared at him coldly for a second. "Fine Gary. If you so wish…"

Danny and I followed them outside, and I silently hoped for my brother to kick Gary's ass.

xXxXxXxXx

We sat on a bench as Red and Gary took their places opposite of each other.

"You go first Red!" Gary taunted.

"Fine. Charmander, scratch!" The Pokémon ran forward and scratched Squirtle.

"Ugh! Squirtle, tackle!"

"Charmander, dodge it! Good, now, ember!"

Charmander opened his mouth and fire flew towards Squirtle, doing more damage than scratching would have, but not very effective.

_Damn, he's holding on with barely any hit points…_I thought to myself, seeing Squirtle was clearly tired.

"Squirtle, water gun!" The water shot towards Charmander.

"Dodge it!" Charmander jumped in the air, the water just missing. "Good, now let's finish this! Ember!"

The fire flew towards Squirtle, and the Pokémon collapsed.

_A critical hit! _I immediately thought.

"Yes! Good job! Charmander, return!" I heard my brother call as Gary fell to his knees, defeated.

"I lost…to Red…" He suddenly stood up. "You listen to me and you listen now Red! You may have won that battle, but it was beginner's luck! Next time, I'll destroy you and your Charmander!"

We ignored him and walked home together, and I paused, seeing that Danny was still at the bench we sat at. I walked over and held my hand out.

"Hey, you have a home don't you?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He said taking my hand and getting up.

"Well you should head there. Sun's going down soon."

"Oh, right…see you tomorrow Leaf, when we all start our adventure, together."

"Right. See you." I said as we walked in opposite directions to our houses. I couldn't wait for what the next day had in store…

**BOOM! How's that for something random to post? Anyways, this will be updated alongside Poké-People, and I'll be sure to not be on Johto for this and Kanto for Poké-People and vice-versa – both stories will match up with regions, though one might end before the other. That's about all I have to say. And for any wondering: Leaf will be the main character whose perspective the story is told from. Why you may ask? 1. – Leaf as a character doesn't get recognized and doesn't receive a lot of love from the community, 2. – I believe female protagonists aren't recognized as much as they should be, and that's my goal as a writer, and 3. – Idk. Can't come up with a three…be sure to review!**


	2. The Start of an Adventure

**Pokémon Adventures: The Four Beginnings – Chapter II: The Start of an Adventure**

We walked down the path, heading north to Viridian City, our first stop on this journey. I held my Pokédex – a high-tech encyclopedia on Pokémon designed by Professor Oak – in my hand. Earlier when we all woke up, he each gave us one before we left. Mine was green, Red's was red, Gary's was blue, and Danny's was yellow. We were almost at the end of the route when a Rattata and a Pidgey suddenly jumped out.

"Whoa! New Pokémon!" Danny said excited.

"I'm gonna catch that Pidgey!" Gary said. "Pokéball…go!" He tossed a Pokéball towards the creature, a red beam shot out, engulfed the Pidgey, and the device closed. It shook…once…twice…thrice…_bing._

"Yahoo! I caught a new Pokémon!" Gary yelled.

"Hmph! I can catch one too!" Danny retorted, feeling that he needed to do something. "Pikachu, let's go!" He sent out his young Pokémon, and it stared at Rattata.

"Alright Pikachu, this is our first battle, so do your best to win! Now, use Thundershock!"

The tiny Pokémon fired the weak bolt of electricity, hitting the Rattata and paralyzing it.

"Good! Now again!"

Pikachu fired again, and the Rattata looked ready to faint.

"Now! Pokéball, go!"

He threw the Pokéball, and after three shakes, he caught it.

"Yes! I got it!"

I smiled. He looked really happy.

"Good job Danny!" I called to him.

"Such a weak Pokémon though…" I heard Gary whispering to Red. I sighed.

"Now, let's get to Viridian City and heal your guys' Pokémon up." I suggested. We then continued walking the rest of the route. Well, today is an exciting day.

xXxXxXxXx

"Thank you for waiting. Your Pokemon are all healed up. We hope to see you again!" I smirked at the nurse's comment. Seemed like she wanted our Pokémon to get injured…oh well. The four of us walked out of the Pokémon center to plan our next move.

"Well, the gym leader isn't here right now," Red began, "so that's out of the picture."

"Yeah." Gary replied. "I'm gonna go train on Route 22 for a while."

"I'm gonna stay here and check out the Pokémon Academy, see if there's any useful information. What about you two?" Red asked us. We thought for a minute.

"Me and Danny are gonna continue on to Pewter City and challenge the gym. See you two lazy bones there!" And the two of us were off.

xXxXxXxXx

I stood outside the door to the Pewter City gym, rolling Bulbasaur's Pokéball in my hand.

"Hey Danny." I began, turning to him.

"Yeah Leaf?" He asked.

"Do you…think we can beat Brock, the so-called 'Rock Solid' gym leader?"

He thought for a minute. "You maybe, I mean rock is weak to grass, so Bulbasaur is good – my Pikachu won't do me that good though."

"You'll figure something out…you wanna fight him first, or me?"

"Hmmmm…rock-paper-scissors?"

"Best two out of three."

"You're on."

One…two…three…rock beats scissors. (Leaf)

One…two…three…paper beats rock. (Danny)

One…two…three…scissors beats paper. (Danny)

"Damnit Leaf! Sigh…wish me luck…"

"I'll be right beside you Danny."

xXxXxXxXx

"You wanna battle Brock NOW!? Haha! Sorry kid, but you're a MILLION light years away from being ready for that." The girl said to Danny.

I stared at her coldly. "A light year is a unit of distance, not time, you know."

She blushed and smiled calmly. "Uh, yeah, of course! I knew that! Regardless, you're not ready for Brock."

"Lola, don't turn down trainers." A voice suddenly called. We turned and saw a dark skinned man, a tad older than me, with spiky hair.

"Ah! Oh, sorry Brock! You two can go right on ahead!"

We look dumbfounded but walked forwards anyway.

"Now, which one of you two is ready to challenge me?" Brock asked us.

"I am!" Danny said nervously. "My name is Danny Yellow."

"Nice to meet you Danny. I'm Brock, Pewter City's gym leader! I believe in rock hard defense and determination – that's why ALL of my Pokémon are the rock type! Do you still want to challenge me?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Fine then! Show me your best!" He walked to the other side of the battle field and Danny stood where he was.

"I'm gonna start this off easy! Geodude, come on out!"

"Pikachu, let's go!" I glanced up, noticing a giant screen showing the hit points for each Pokémon. Interesting.

"A Pikachu huh? You must not know your type matchups well…Geodude, Defense Curl!"

"Pikachu, use Tackle!" Pikachu slammed into Geodude, doing less damage than it would if he hadn't used Defense Curl.

"Geodude, Tackle!"

"Pikachu, dodge it, and use Tackle!" Pikachu did so, and landed a critical hit, knocking out Geodude.

"Hmph. Geodude, return." Brock returned the Pokéball to his belt, grabbing another. "That was simple. You'll never defeat my next Pokémon…Onix, gooooooooooo!" The giant rock snake appeared, intimidating Danny's Pikachu.

"P-Pikachu, return! Rattata, let's go!"

"Onix, use Bide! Bide is a move where the user waits for two turns and then attacks for double the damage it received!"

"What?" Danny asked, surprised. "Even if it gets knocked out?"

"Onix won't get knocked out." Brock said with confidence.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!" Rattata struck the giant snake, doing a below decent amount of damage.

"Do it again Rattata!" Rattata struck again, getting a critical hit. We looked up at the screen – Onix's HP bar had a sliver left on it.

"It barely held on…" Danny said dumbfounded.

Onix suddenly struck Rattata, a one-hit knock out.

"Rattata, return! Pikachu, come on out! Now, use Thundershock!"

Pikachu performed the move, but Onix took no damage.

"Wh-what!" Danny yelled in surprise.

"Onix is part ground type, giving him immunity to electric type attacks! Onix, Tackle it!"

Onix hit Pikachu, and Pikachu was barely able to get up.

"Onix, finish him off with Tackle!"

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" I suddenly screamed out and Onix was struck by the vines, fainting. I stared over at Brock, who suddenly began laughing.

"In all my years of being a gym leader, I've never been taken on by two trainers at once…" He tapped his chin for a moment, and then reached into his pocket, taking out two objects and walking towards us. "I took you two for granted. As proof of your victories, here's the Boulder Badge! That's an official Pokémon League Badge! It will help grant you access to the Pokémon League!" He handed us each a badge. We said thanks and walked out.

We were almost to the Pokémon Center when we were stopped by a voice.

"Wait!" We turned, and it was Brock, holding two discs.

"Take these with you! They are Technical Machines, or TMs. A TM contains a move that can be learned by a Pokémon. A TM can only be used once though, so think carefully before deciding what Pokémon to use it on. These contain TM34, Bide, the move that Onix had used in battle." He began walking away before turning around.

"You know, there are all kinds of trainers in the world! Some raise Pokémon for fights, others see them as pets. Me, I'm training to become a breeder, but I have to stay here as the gym leader. Anyways, you both appear to be very talented Pokémon trainings! Go to the gym in Cerulean City and test your abilities!" And with that, he finally walked away.

We watched, and went into the Pokémon Center to heal our Pokémon. I looked at my new badge, and knew that it would be that first of many.

**So…yeah. It's been a while since I've update either one of these stories. My excuse…I had finals coming up, and I've been enjoying summer vacation for the past week or so. I promise there will be a more regular update schedule. And quick thing in case you didn't notice: Changed the name of this series from "Pokémon Adventures: Kanto" to "Pokémon Adventures: The Four Beginnings" because I think it sounds cooler than just saying the name of the region. Anyways, catch ya later.**


	3. Fossils, Villains, and a Double Battle

**Pokémon Adventures: The Four Beginnings – Chapter III: Fossils, Villains, and a Double Battle**

"Bulbasaur, Take Down!" My starter rammed into the man's Ekans. When I and Danny arrived in Mt. Moon, we immediately encountered a person who claimed he was a part of a group called 'Team Rocket.' Needless to say, Bulbasaur made quick work of him.

"Yo-you're too strong! You'll regret this, I swear!" He said running off. I sighed.

"Good job Bulbasaur!" I said taking out my Pokéball to return him, but he suddenly began glowing. "He's…evolving…" After a few moments, the glowing stopped, and an Ivysaur stood where Bulbasaur once was.

"Ivysaur!" The Pokémon called out its name.

"Cool, you evolved!" I cried out. "Return, you deserve a good rest." I returned him to his Pokéball and I and Danny continued walking.

xXxXxXxXx

After what seemed like hours of making our way through Mt. Moon, fighting off members of Team Rocket and regular trainers a like, we saw two suspicious looking rocks, along with a smaller round object. As we approached them, a young man wearing a lab coat ran up.

"No, stop! I found these fossils, they're mine! Voltorb, come on out!" He tossed his Pokéball, and the electric creature appeared.

"Well if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get! Ivysaur, let's go!" I released him. "Now, Vine Whip!" Ivysaur used the move and got a critical hit, knocking out the Voltorb.

"Gah! Uh, uh, Grimer, do something!" He threw out the poison type and it quickly used Poison Powder on Ivysaur.

"Grr. Use Take Down on it!" Ivysaur rammed into Grimer, again, a one-hit knockout.

"No! This isn't supposed to happen! Koffing, finish it!" He threw out his final Pokémon.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!" The leaves appeared and flew into the Pokémon, yet another knockout. I just sweeped his entire team.

"Damnit! I guess I have to admit defeat!" He said angrily. "You can each choose whatever fossil you want."

We slowly approached the fossils and examined them. One appeared to be a hump extending out of the rock; another looked similar to a shell; and the final one, the smallest of the three, was simply amber.

"I'll take this one." I said taking the rounder one. Danny grabbed the shell shaped one. And the scientist took the amber.

"So, you people took the Dome and Helix Fossils. Looks like I'm stuck with an Old Amber…" With that, he walked out.

We continued walking, and were almost at the exit, when smoke appeared, and we heard laughing.

"Cough…cough…Who's there?" I heard Danny call from beside me.

"Prepare for trouble!" A female voice.

"And make it double!" A male.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" A third voice, this one nasally.

We looked up, and saw three figures: A woman with reddish-pink hair, a man with blue hair, and a Pokémon, Meowth.

"A-a talking Pokémon!?" Danny asked, surprised.

"That's right twerp!" Meowth said. "Now hand over them fossils or else!"

"You're not getting anything from us!" I said, "Ivysaur, let's go!"

"Pikachu, come on out!" Danny yelled.

"Ekans, let's do this!" Jessie said.

"Koffing, are you ready?" James said as they both sent out their Pokémon. I casually yawned. Nothing we haven't faced already in this cave. Danny mimicked my movement.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf."

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

The attacks hit Ekans and Koffing, instantly fainting them.

"How could we be beaten by two twerps?" Jessie and James said together.

"You guys…just suck." I said.

"Suck?! Hmph!" Jessie said annoyed. "Come on James, let's go!"

"Agreed." James said angrily, and they both ran off.

"They were…interesting…" Danny said from beside me.

"Yeah, very interesting…" I continued. We stood thinking for a moment before returning our Pokémon and walking out, continuing on our way to Cerulean City.

xXxXxXxXx

"Ow!" Danny yelled as he landed on the ground after making his way down the final ledge to get to Cerulean. Yet again I noticed that his voice sounded very feminine. I decided to say something.

"Danny…have you…hit puberty yet?" I asked, blushing a little as I realized I was asking a boy about puberty.

"What?! Of course I have Leaf!" He said, his voice cracking, once again sounding feminine as I helped him get up. I looked at him for a moment or so before kissing him. His cheeks got red.

"L-Leaf…what was that for?" He asked.

"Tehe. Just kissing you because I can, and I know you won't do anything about it." I began walking towards Cerulean, and he paused for a few moments before running after me.

We were close to the Pokémon Center when Red and Gary suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Well what up dweebs!" Gary began. "I see you guys got here after us!"

"What are you doing here Gary?" I asked with a sigh.

"Me and Red were here to challenge the gym leader, and we both got our Cascade Badge! I was fixin' to head up to that cottage up north, but how about you and Danny have a double battle with me and Red?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"A double battle?" Danny said, confused.

"Double battles originate from the Hoenn region," I began, "they consist of two trainers fighting two other trainers together. The trainers each send out a Pokémon, totaling four on the battle field at a time. The match ends when all Pokémon from an opposing side have fainted."

"So, now that you know that Danny," Red started, "feel like taking us on?"

"Sure. We're ready." Danny said confidently.

"Alright! Wartortle, let's go!" Gary said.

"Pikachu, come on out!" Red said. So, my brother caught a Pikachu as well.

"Ivysaur, come on!" I yelled.

"Metapod, get ready!" Danny called from beside me. He caught a Caterpie prior to entering Mt. Moon, and it evolved prior to the battle with Jessie and James.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip Wartortle!"

"Metapod, Harden!"

"Wartortle, Water Gun on Metapod!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack on Ivysaur!"

All of the attacks hit. Metapod barely held on, and Ivysaur knocked out Wartortle. Suddenly, Metapod began glowing, and evolved into Butterfree.

"Alright!" Danny called. "Now we're talking!"

"Grr! Pidgey, let's go!" Gary called.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf Pikachu!"

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder on Pidgey!"

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave Butterfree!"

Pikachu's attack missed. Pidgey went to sleep. Ivysaur's attack hit, fainting Pikachu.

"Charmeleon, go!"

This was it – we had to finish this.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder on Charmeleon!"

Awesome. Gary's and Red's Pokémon were both asleep.

"Bulbasaur, Take Down on Charmeleon!"

"Butterfree, Confusion on Pidgey!"

The attacks hit, and the two were still there.

"Again!" We both called out to our Pokémon. The attacks hit again, and Charmeleon and Pidgey fainted.

"We…we lost?! No!" Gary screamed.

"Good job you two. That was an amazing battle." Red told us.

We nodded, and everyone returned to the Pokémon Center for healing.

Next stop, that cottage up north.

**Well well, back to back updates for this…interesting. Hope you enjoyed all the battle scenes I had. Anyways, might do some updates for Poké-People next, because I've neglected that a little. Got some ideas for the next chapter of this though, so this will be getting interesting. And a note: The Team Rocket Trio (Jessie, James, Meowth) in this series is appearing more so as they do in Pokémon Yellow, with some very slight hints to their anime counterparts. Anyways, see ya!**


	4. Bill, the Pokemaniac

**Well, well, well. After almost a year long hiatus, I'm FINALLY getting back to updating this. Decided it's about time I put both this and **_**Poké-People**_** back into the rotation of updating. And yes, I am saying that **_**Poké-People **_**will resume updates as well. These were the first two stories I started after all, so it's about time I gave them love. Anyways, enough with the sentimental crap. On with the disclaimer!**

**PocketSnails does not own the **_**Pokémon **_**franchise or the likenesses of the Kanto-region Dexholders.**

xXxXxXxXx

The bolt of lightning struck the ground mere feet in front of me. If Red hadn't pulled me back…

"Damn it, we need to get out of this storm before we die!" Gary yelled.

"No kidding! We're almost to that cottage!" Danny yelled back. Again, a very distinct, female voice escaped his mouth…

We sprinted the rest of the way, and didn't even bother knocking on the door – we simply just barged in, collapsing on the floor.

"Uh, hello there, travelers." We heard a voice, and when we looked up, we saw…a Clefairy?

"Um, what's a Clefairy doing here talking?" I asked as I slowly walked up to it.

The 'Clefairy' cleared out his throat. "Hiya! I'm a Pokémon…No I'm not! Call me Bill! I'm a true-blue Pokémaniac!"

I gave a very confused and skeptical look to this 'Bill.'

"Hey! What's with the skeptical look? I'm not joshing you lady. I screwed up an experiment and got combined with a Pokémon! So, how about it? Help me out there!"

I looked at him, still very skeptical, as this seemed highly suspect.

"No!? Now don't be so cold! Come on, you gotta help a guy in deep, deep trouble! What do you say, beautiful? Please? Okay?"

I sighed, and finally just nodded my head in agreement.

"All right! Wait till I get inside the _teleporter. _When I do, go to my PC and run the Cell Separation System."

"Whatever, gotcha." I said, walking over to the PC so that I was ready, watching Bill as he got into the teleporter.

As he got in, he gave me a thumbs up. I clicked on the program that was titled 'Cell Separation System' and ran it.

A loud whirring noise was heard, and a bright, electrical flash came from the two teleporters. It was so bright I had to cover my eyes, and I have a feeling my friends were no different.

After a few moments, the flash went away, and Bill – the real Bill – stepped out of one teleporter, with his Clefairy exiting the other.

"Yeehah! Thanks lady! I owe you one! So, did you come to see my Pokémon collection?"

I sighed. "No. Whatever Pokémon you have, we are not here to see them. We just needed shelter in this storm."

"Oh, you didn't…That's a bummer. I've got to thank you…besides letting you stay here, I would've done that regardless. Can't really think of anything right now…Oh well. I'll figure something out by morning. I uh, don't exactly have four beds though…it's just me."

"That's fine. We'll sleep wherever we have to. Oh, by the way, my name's Leaf. Leaf Green." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Leaf." He said, shaking my hand. He had a very posh, proper accent – one I had not heard before. Clearly not from the Indigo Nation…I had to ask.

"Sorry if I'm sounding rude Bill, but where are you from exactly?"

He smiled. "Ah, you're fine. I get that a lot actually. I'm from a very far off land – I was born in their capital city, actually."

"Capital city?" I asked, having never really heard the term.

"The region seat, if you will. Something like Kanto's Celadon City, Johto's Goldenrod, Hoenn's Mauville, so on and so forth. Anyways, the capital city sat right upon a river. And there was a Ferris wheel, right on the south riverbank. It was tallest in the world for quite a while. And we had such a magnificent clock tower…The bell contained within it is the largest in the world…Oh, I'm rambling at this point. But yes, I am foreign."

"Okay." I said, actually having been intrigued with his description, and wanting to know more. But, I decided to not pursue it.

"Wait, Bill…could you perhaps be the one who dates my sister?" I heard Gary ask him.

"What is your sister's name young man?" Bill responded.

"Daisy. Daisy Oak."

"Oh, Daisy! Yes, she and I are in a relationship. Is there an issue?"

"Tch. Yeah, some creepy old dude who got fused with a Clefairy is dating her."

I sighed. Gary was never much one for subtlety.

"Anyways Bill, what was that you were saying about a Pokémon collection?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

Again, the man smiled. "Ah, yes. Throughout my travels, I have caught and encountered so many Pokémon…most caught I still have, and they have become not only my friends, but roots of study for Professor Oak and I. Both those Pokémon and ones I haven't been able to catch are on the Pokédex Samuel installed to my PC. But for now, allow me to make you kids dinner. It's the least I can do."

I sighed. At least he's nice enough to cook for us…

"Ah sweet! What you cooking us?" Red asked in excitement.

Bill opened up his freezer. "I'm baking frozen pizza. Not that much of a cook…"

…Or not…

xXxXxXxXx

I sighed, unable to sleep as I rolled around in the makeshift bed I made for myself on the floor. As I rolled onto my side, I could see light coming from the room that served as Bill's laboratory. I got up and went in, sitting down next to him, a blanket wrapped around me.

"Oh, hello Leaf. What are you doing up?" He asked me.

"Can't sleep." I said. "Mind if I see those Pokédex entries you have?" I asked.

"Sure." He closed the game he was playing and pulled up his Pokédex program, handing me the mouse. I scrolled through it, not really finding anything interesting, though quite a few rare Pokémon. Well, nothing interesting until I got into some of the later entries…

"Wait, you found a Dragonite that was _at least _ONE HUNDRED feet tall?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Not just found my dear, caught. That giant Dragonite was the last of its kind, on the verge of extinction. I caught it to keep that from happening. Both Professor Oak and I have repeatedly tried to make it reproduce with a Ditto to bring its kind back…we've had no luck. I've also tried contacting my friend Mr. Fuji in the past few days, but he hasn't responded."

"Mr. Fuji?"

"Ah, Mr. Fuji. He's a kind old man who lives in Lavender Town. He's told me before that he's done some cloning tests before, and they were actually successful – Hell, he has undeniable proof that Ditto is his creation. I was going to ask him if he could help with cloning a giant Dragonite, see if that could help with this problem. Again though, haven't received word."

"Well, if I run into Lavender Town on my journey, I'll mention something to him."

"Thank you."

"Wait…why did Mr. Fuji do tests to clone Pokémon? Why did he create Ditto?"

"That, my dear, I'm not sure off. That's information he kept secret from Samuel and myself…"

"Oh."

Silence for a few moments.

"You know Bill…I've always wanted to have a Dragonite." I finally said.

"Oh? Well, they're quite rare you know. In fact, it's a Pokémon you can't even find in the wild. At least not here in Kanto. You must evolve it from a Dragonair first. And to get a Dragonair you have to evolve a Dratini. You have a long road ahead if you want one Leaf."

"I know. And frankly, I'd prefer raising a Dratini from scratch then just traveling to another region to catch a Dragonite."

"That's good. You'll form a better bond with your Pokémon that way."

"Right."

I flipped through some more entries, and found some more very interesting ones.

"You've encountered Arcticuno, Zapdos, and Moltres? The legendary birds of ice, lightning, and fire?"

"Yes, merely encountered though. I unfortunately never caught them, despite trying so hard."

"Why would you catch them? Legendary Pokémon are so powerful…they deserve to stay in the wild."

"Hmph. Some say that legendary Pokémon, upon meeting a trainer of good heart and expert battling skills, will befriend said trainer and become a member of their team. I hunted down those three to see if either of them would accept me. Unfortunately, they did not."

"Why go through such lengths to find them though?"

"Because…of this monstrosity…"

He clicked to another entry, though this one only had a picture of the Pokémon and its name. The Pokémon was bipedal and humanoid in appearance, though it also had some feline features.

"Whoa. What is that Pokémon?!" I asked like an eager schoolgirl wanting to know about a cute boy.

"Mewtwo. No one knows anything about it, much less have heard of it. In fact, aside from you, this Pokémon is known only to myself, Samuel, and Fuji."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"Because, Mewtwo is not a natural Pokémon. It was created by science. Neither of us know why, by who, or for what purpose. Or, at least Oak and I don't. I have a feeling Fuji is staying tight-lipped about it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, look at the name: 'Mewtwo.' The Pokémon is obviously supposed to be a clone of the mythical Mew. And what was it that Fuji did before going to Lavender Town suddenly?"

"He worked on cloning…"

"Precisely…"

I paused. I thought about egging Bill more on the topic of Mewtwo, but decided against it. Instead, I opted to ask him a few things more close to home.

"Bill, is it natural for a boy to have a um, high pitched and feminine voice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's this guy I know, and he's cool and all, but more often than not his voice will crack. Or, sometimes it won't even crack, his voice will just sound clearly female."

"Maybe there's an imbalance in his testosterone versus estrogen levels?"

"Might be, not sure. I asked if he hit puberty yet, and he said yes."

"The voice might be because he might've just recently started to hit puberty. I don't know Leaf. I'm male, but I'm not a doctor."

"You're fine. I was just seeing if you would've known."

"Alright. Is that all?"

"Yes. All this talking has made me tired." I said as I stood up and walked to the exit of the room.

"Oh, and Leaf."

"Yes?"

"Good night."

"Good night to you too, Bill."

xXxXxXxXx

"No way! You're giving us tickets to the S.S. Anne?!" I asked in excitement at breakfast when Bill informed us he had two tickets.

"Yes. You see, I would go with Daisy, but I'm not into those types of fancy get-togethers. So, they're for whoever wants them." He said as he placed the two tickets on the table.

"Wait, what's the S.S. Anne again?" Danny asked, confused.

Bill gave his signature smile. "The cruise ship S.S. Anne. Docks in Vermilion City around this time every year to take lucky – and rich – trainers on a tour along the east coast of the island that Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are all a part of. Then it travels to Unova and Kalos to take trainers in-between those regions and from these regions to those two."

"Oh." Danny said simply.

I paused, then pushed the tickets towards Bill. "No Bill. Take your girlfriend on a date."

"What?! Okay Leaf, I know you like helping out people, but you've wanted to go on the S.S. Anne for like, years!" Red said in shock.

"And? I can wait a few more." I said.

With that, a knock at the door. I got up and answered it, seeing two older people in tuxedoes.

"Hello! We've recently become aware that you've wanted to board the S.S. Anne!" The first one said, a female.

"Uh, sure…" I said, uneasy about this.

"Well we got just the thing for you!" The second one, a man said. "We are giving away FOUR tickets for the S.S. Anne! All you have to do is answer one simple question, true of false of course!"

"Uh, alright then…" I said, now very unsure about this.

"Good!" The woman said, overly happy. "Now, here's the question: Is your name Leaf Green?"

I sighed. These people can't be serious. I decided to continue this clear joke of theirs.

"False. My name is Lorelei Prima." I said, using the name of one of the Elite Four members.

"Con!" The lady said.

"Grat!" The man.

"U!"

"Late!"

"Shuns!"

"Leaf Green, you have now won four tickets for the S.S. Anne! We hope you enjoy your trip!" The man said, handing me my tickets. The two quickly disappeared before I could say anything. I walked back to the table.

"What was that about?" Gary asked.

"Apparently I just won four tickets for the S.S. Anne…" I said.

"Really? I don't even wanna ask." Danny said.

"Well, looks like not only is Bill taking Daisy, but the four of us are going as well." I said.

"Pfft! Screw that! I don't have time going to go to a stupid party!" Gary said.

"Mr. Oak, did you not hear me earlier? There are many trainers aboard the S.S. Anne. Many strong, many rich trainers." Bill said.

"And? Look, it's tempting, but not that tempting." Gary said.

"Whoever can beat the captain will receive an exclusive Hidden Machine you can't obtain elsewhere."

"There's plenty of ways to bootleg things." Gary said, though his voice was uneasy, as he knew how rare HMs were.

"But don't you also want to make sure Bill doesn't try anything funny with Daisy?" I asked.

"Good point Leafy. I'll go then!" Gary said.

"Is that really what it took?" Bill asked rhetorically. "Any who, the storm's gone, so you youngsters should head off. The S.S. Anne won't dock for about another week or so, so that's time you could use training and possibly earning a badge or two."

"Right. We'll see you later Bill!" I said as I stood up and we started walking out.

xXxXxXxXx

"So, what's everyone planning on doing?" I asked as we stood in the Pokémon Center waiting for Nurse Joy to heal our Pokémon.

"Me and Red here are gonna head to Vermilion to get the gm badge there! Smell ya later!" Gary said as him and Red walked out, their Pokémon already healed.

"Well, what about you then Danny?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm gonna go challenge the Cerulean Gym. It's a water type gym so my Pikachu should do great!" He said confidently.

"Alright, I'll see you later then!" I said, giving him a hug as he walked out.

xXxXxXxXx

As Danny walked from the Pokémon Center to the gym – what should be a relatively safe journey – he suddenly got jumped – by none other than Team Rocket.

"Hey, let go of me!" He said as they pulled him into an alleyway.

"Shut-up twerp! We don't wanna get caught!" Meowth said in anger. The three goons threw him on the ground, with James pressing his foot against Danny's chest.

"My, that's quite an _elevated _chest you have there!" James said, smiling evilly.

Danny's eyes widened. "No, please! Don't tell any of the others! Especially not Leaf!"

"Oh don't worry, we won't 'Danny.'" Jessie said. "Just do what we ask and your secret is safe with us!"

Danny sighed. "What do you want?"

xXxXxXxXx

**Yeah, quite a LONG chapter! I think this might be the longest chapter of any story I have so far…might need to check that. Anyways, fans of **_**Pokémon Adventures **_**(the manga, not this similarly named fanfiction series) should already know what Danny's secret is. For those who don't, I suggest you not spoil it for yourself, and I hope those of you who are fans do not spoil it for them.**

**PocketSnails signing off.**


	5. Plotting and Scheming and Gym Battle

**PocketSnails does not own the **_**Pokémon **_**franchise or the likenesses of the Kanto-region Dexholders.**

xXxXxXxXx

I walked through the Cerulean Gym, careful not to slip off the extremely narrow pathway and into the water – given my light-colored shirt, I don't want a guy seeing me like that. I let out a sigh of relief as I finally got off of it, approaching the gym leader - Misty, the "Tomboyish Mermaid," as the sign outside referred to her as. She didn't seem like one based on looks, sans the short haircut…

"Hey you loser! You just wrecked right through my tough trainers! You'll pay for that!"

…Or not.

"Excuse me?!" I asked, shocked that a gym leader would act like this.

She simply smiled and giggled a little.

"Oh, hehe! I was just joking, see! Ahem…Hi, you're a new face! Only those trainers who have a policy about Pokémon can turn pro! What is your approach when you catch and train Pokémon?" She didn't give me a chance to respond. "My policy is an all-out offensive with water-type Pokémon! Staryu, gooooooo!"

The star-shaped creature came out of its Pokéball. Are all gym leaders required to use the same type?

"Ivysaur, come on out!" I threw out my friend, fully healed after my most recent battle with the previous gym grunt.

"Staryu, use Tackle!" The star lunged at Ivysaur, hitting him hard, though the large screen, similar to the one in Brock's gym, showed that not much damage was actually done.

I grinned. "Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!" The leaves flew out at the Staryu, hitting it rapidly. The super-effective move was all it took for a knock out.

"Hmph. Think you're soooo tough." Misty said, returning her Pokémon. "Starmie, time to shine!"

The purple star – or, stars, I guess? – came out, with the same expressionless, uh, gem, that it's pre-evolution had.

"Alright Ivysaur, same thing this time! Razor Leaf!" The Pokémon was hit and barely held on. Misty simply smiled.

"Good one. But not good enough! Starmie – Recover!"

I watched in horror as Starmie recovered most of its health. How to get around this…Ah hah!

"Ivysaur, use Poison Powder!" My Pokémon launched the purple dust into the air, and it slowly settled down on Starmie, poisoning it.

"What?! No, that's not fair!" Misty yelled out. Her stubbornness opened the door up for another move. "Vine Whip it, now!" The vines shot out, smacking the star.

"No, stop that! Use Water Pulse!" She was getting frantic now, using moves that weren't every effective. And her Pokémon looked tired from the poison.

"Alright Ivysaur, let's finish this with a Razor Leaf!" The leaves shot out, hitting the Starmie, successfully knocking it out.

"Woo-hoo! Yay! Good job Ivysaur!" I said, returning my Pokémon.

Misty sighed in defeat. "Wow! You're too much, all right! You can have the Cascade Badge to show that you beat me!"

I smiled in glee as she handed me my badge.

"Well, with the Cascade Badge, you'll now be able to unlock the case for the HM Cut! With Cut, you'll be able to cut down small trees to open new pathways! Oh, and you can also have my favorite TM." She said, handing me a blue disc that I placed into my TM Case. "TM03 teaches Water Pulse. Use it on aquatic Pokémon!"

"Thanks Misty, I'll be sure to remember that!"

"No problem. Oh, and Leaf…"

"Yes?"

"If you ever run into a boy named Red, tell him I had a great time battling…and that I want to see him again sometime, okay?"

Wait, was she asking me to be her wingman?

"Uh, sure…I'll remember that." I said awkwardly.

"Alright! See ya around Leaf!"

I nodded as she allowed me to follow the edge of the pool out and not use the slippery walkway. Today was shaping up to be good. Next stop, Vermillion City and the gym there.

xXxXxXxXx

…Or so I thought. There was no way to reach Route 5 to Vermillion without needing to use Cut. Damn it. Looks like I'm stuck here…

I walked around, and saw Officer Jenny standing outside of a person's house.

"Hey Jenny, what's going on here?" I asked politely.

"The owner of this house got robbed of his TM23 Dig recently. As well as blueprints for a ship. We're looking for the person who took it. They seem to have escaped out the back of his house onto Route 5…they could be anywhere past Cerulean now."

"Oh. Mind if I go through? I might be able to find the culprit in my travels." I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure. Just don't run around accusing people of being thieves if they have a copy of TM23 on them."

"Alright, thanks Jenny!" I walked through the destroyed house and down Route 5. Though when I reached the gate to Saffron City, I was surprised…

"What do you mean I can't get into Saffron?!"

"Sorry lady, but me and my buddies are severely thirsty. We're not letting anyone in until our thirst is satisfied.

"What?! Why?"

"Because…Look just go before I call the police, alright?"

I sighed. Looks like I'm not getting to Vermillion still.

I walked north a little, and came across a small shack I didn't see before, and read the sign:

"UNDERGROUND PATH. DIRECT PATH FROM ROUTE 5 TO ROUTE 6. NO NEED TO GO THROUGH SAFFRON CITY. NO ADMISSION PAY REQUIRED!"

This was too good to be true, but I walked through anyway, and sure enough it lead all the way to Route 6. After battling a few trainers, I finally made it to Vermillion. I stopped by the Pokémon Center and healed my team, then walked towards the gym. Halfway there, I ran into Gary and Red.

"Oh, hey Leaf. Fancy seeing you here!" Gary said upon seeing me.

"Shut it Gary. I don't wanna have to deal with your shit. Do you know how long it took me to get here? I just wanna fight the gym leader and relax on my cruise around the island."

"No can do sis." Red responded.

You've got. To be. Fucking. Kidding me.

"Why not?" I asked, my anger growing steadily.

"Because, there's a tree blocking the way. We can't get past it without the HM Cut." Gary said.

At this, I slowly collapsed to my knees, staring at the ground.

Then, my head snapped skyward. And I screamed. Louder than I had ever possibly screamed before.

xXxXxXxXx

I sat on the beach with Danny. He had arrived shortly after I did, and ran towards me when he heard the screaming. We watched the rays of moonlight glinting off of the ocean waves. We all reached consensus that we would get on the S.S. Anne tomorrow, giving everyone enough time to pack. That, and it left tomorrow morning, and no one wanted to sit around on the boat all night, waiting for it to set sail.

I felt the sand shuffle beside me.

"So, Leaf, how's your journey been since Cerulean?" Danny asked me. I sighed.

"Shitty. First, I couldn't even get out of the damn city, thanks to not having cut. Then when I finally did get out, I couldn't enter Saffron because the stupid guard was 'thirsty.' And finally once I actually got here, I'm informed we can't get into the gym because no one has Cut. So stupid. So excuse me if I'm a little pissed."

"Wow. That's gotta suck."

"Yeah. But, at the very least, I'm with you." I smiled, placing my hand on his. He blushed.

"Hehe. Danny, is there something you'd like to say?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Um well, it's just uh…Look, I like you Leaf, but um…"

I had enough of his incompetence to speak properly, so to shut him up, I leaned over and kissed him. And I held that kiss. And so did he. For about thirty seconds, we just sat there, kissing. I finally pulled away for air.

"Well, you never said you were a good kisser." I said with a giggle.

"Uh, yeah right."

"Come on, it's getting dark. We should head back to the Pokémon Center and get some rest."

"You go on ahead. I have some errands to run."

"Don't take too long." I said a little seductively.

"Yeah, right."

xXxXxXxXx

Danny stood in the darkness of the Underground Path, where no one could see him. Well, no one except…

"So Blondie, how'd ya manage to escape Cerulean before the police caught ya?" Meowth said, his arrival heralding that Jessie and James were close.

"Look Meowth, I don't want to hear your shit, alright? Just tell me why you guys needed the layout of the S.S. Anne." 'Danny' no longer masked their voice – full feminine down here, where no one besides Team Rocket could hear…

"Well, I'm so glad you asked!" Jessie said, walking out of the shadows carrying the blueprint, burning it with a lighter. "We didn't necessarily need it anymore, so…"

"Just tell me what you want me to do, alright?! I've had enough of your games!"

"Hasty…" James said, walking forward carrying a brown, satchel-like bag. "Here, let me show you."

Everyone knelt down around James as he opened the bag. Inside of it were approximately sixteen rectangular blocks that were 11 in. x 2 in. x 1.5 in. The blocks were wrapped in an olive color film container with what appeared to be pressure sensitive tape on one side.

"Wh-what are they?" 'Danny' asked, a little scared.

"Military grade C4 explosives." James said with a smile, handing the bag to 'him.'

"Wh-what do you want me to do with these?!"

"It's simple really," Jessie began, "Team Rocket is going to infiltrate the S.S. Anne and steal everyone's Pokémon. Then, once we escape, find yourself a lifeboat, and blow the ship the smithereens! You'll have to plant the C4 in the engine and boiler rooms prior to our attack of course, but that's just a small matter."

"You plan to blow up a ship?! With who knows how many trainers on it?!"

"Not our idea." Meowth said, feeling a little bad about it. Upon examination of Jessie and James' faces, they did too. "It's the idea of one of our administrators – Proton. He's regarded as the cruelest man in Team Rocket, and you're seeing why firsthand. He's so evil that he's able to just outright override Giovanni's orders without the man knowing, always able to cover his tracks. And always staying in the shadows."

"If none of you like this, and if no one in Team Rocket likes him, then why don't you disobey him? Or report him to Giovanni?"

"Because…" James started, "this is a guy willing to blow up an entire cruise ship just so none of the trainers onboard will be able to get their Pokémon back. His cruelty doesn't stop at civilians and random trainers – he takes it out on us as well if we disrespect or disobey him. And given how Giovanni is gone often, Proton's his trusted Lieutenant, always being left in charge. Though if Giovanni did find out, Proton would just kill him and take command. And you think we're bad already…you don't want Proton leading us."

"My advice," Jessie said, "try to save your friends and anyone else aboard that you might worry for. We can't guarantee you'll get your Pokémon back, but at least you'll all be alive."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." 'Danny' turned around, to head back to Vermillion, and get some sleep.

"Oh, and 'Danny'…good luck." Meowth said.

"Don't call me Danny damn it! You three know my identity, at least have the decency to use my real name!"

"Then what is it?" James asked.

"…Dayna." The girl tightened her grip on the strap of the bag.

"My name is Dayna Yellow…or Amarillo del Bosque Verde, if you wanna use my birth name."

xXxXxXxXx

**PocketSnails signing off.**


End file.
